This invention relates broadly to that type of test and isolation tool disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,924, issued to John H. Mayo. An object of the invention is to simplify the construction of the test tool through a significant reduction in its number of parts and to render the tool more practical and much more convenient to operate as an isolation tool and for testing well head housing sealing surfaces and the like.
Another object of the invention is to provide a simplified method of testing sealing surfaces on used well head housings so that the latter can be reused with complete safety, the method including the determination and permanent recording of the degree of sealability of such surfaces.
A further object of the invention is to provide a test and isolation tool of the mentioned type having a precision recorder coupled therewith, whereby test results pertaining to a given well head housing are permanently recorded and can be readily compared to industry-wide standard test results obtained by the testing of new housings.
Still another object is to provide convenient and simplified means for bleeding trapped air from the passage of the test tool through which its elastic seals are pressurized or energized in order to prove the reliability of test data.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.